Decisiones
by Pat88
Summary: Uno debe decidir si llevará a cabo una orden o si seguirá su corazón. Levi aprendió que cualquier decisión que tomará debería ser sin arrepentimientos.


**Es mi tercer historia, espero les guste!**

 **Shingeki no me pertenece.**

.

.

 **Decisiones.**

.

.

Levi aprendió desde muy pequeño el valor de las decisiones. Con el paso de los años, aprendió que debía confiar en los demás de igual forma. Sus experiencias, le enseñaron que debía permitirse sentir amor. Erwin le dijo que no se lamentara porque esto podía nublar el juicio, pero nadie nunca le dijo cuanto dolía un corazón roto. Levi entendió que debía seguir a Erwin porque veía algo más que él no, futuro. Y lo siguió, en todo momento y en cada decisión. Ojala hubiera seguido el otro consejo, escucharse así mismo.

Levi, jamás había experimentado el amor de pareja, hasta el día en que se reflejó en unos ojos color ámbar, que le miraban con curiosidad. Dentro de él algo se encendió. Conoció el augurio de quien presiente vendrá el final de los tiempos. Pero amarle parecía eterno. Reencontrarse en los ojos de la peliroja le regalaron algo que no entendía del todo, esperanza.

Un día casi la pierde, sin embargo, el plan de Erwin había salido bien y ella estaba herida pero viva y habían obtenido mucha información. Él al saberla casi muerta considero alejarla de ese mundo, pero ella tenía sus propios sueños y la esperanza de ver triunfar la humanidad, él la dejo ser. Decidieron luchar hombro con hombro, contra las adversidades, contra los titanes, en la cama, contra el mundo, con tal de permanecer un día más juntos, hasta el día que comenzó su declive.

Al poco tiempo se enteraron del pasado de Historia, y Erwin ideo un plan, que no agrado para nada al pelinegro, pero Levi decidió llevarlo a cabo, a pesar de todo.

-¿Disculpa?- le preguntó Petra, esta comenzó a reír algo maniática. –No pensé que fueran tiempos para hacer bromas de ese tipo Levi-

Levi estaba sentado en su cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio mirando por la ventana, amaba el atardecer, le recordaban los ojos y cabellos de ella, él deseaba que si un día moría en batalla, fuera al amanecer o atardecer para que ella fuese lo último que él pensara. Pero ahora, sólo podía desear esas cosas en secreto. Él decidió seguir el plan de Erwin. Ese día Hanji se enojó con los dos, nunca, ni cuando Erwin le decía que no capturarían algún titán para sus experimentos, se había enojado tanto o le había durado tanto el enojo y más que el enojo la decepción. _"Ella es mi amiga… le quiero"_ fue lo que dijo para darles la espalda y antes de salir dando un portazo susurro _"Ojala nunca te arrepientas"._ Erwin y Levi se miraron a los ojos _"¿Estas completamente seguro Levi?",_ él solo asintió levemente, por dentro quería decir que no, pero… así aseguraban un paso más para la victoria de la humanidad, podría sacrificarse y quizá más adelante, ella entendería e irían juntos fuera de los muros. Quizá.

-¡Deja de ignorarme!- gritó Petra y golpeo el escritorio con su puño. Levi la miró como jamás la había mirado, con asco y repulsión.

-Es cierto. Me casaré con Historia, dentro de dos semanas-

-¿Te estas escuchando Levi?- ella se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él –Mírame y dime que la quieres, que la quieres como a mí- por un momento se sintió intimidado y vulnerable frente a ella, se sintió pequeño, se puso de pie con fuerza tirando la silla hacia atrás, tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que huyeran, que él no llevaría a cabo ese plan ni ningún otro, que no tenía nada pero que le ofrecía su vida a cambio, su lealtad y su amor incondicional. En vez de eso, su mano derecha la tomo de la barbilla y levanto ligeramente su rostro, en algún momento ella había comenzado a llorar, seco sus lágrimas y se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos que solo le decían el terror que estaba viviendo.

-No te quiero- vomitó de sus labios.

Vio morir un poco de ella.

-No te creo- contestó ella en susurros.

Alzó los hombros con indiferencia -Petra, me casaré con Historia-

-Y… lo nuestro ¿qué?-

-Nunca hubo un "lo nuestro"-

-Yo te amo Levi- ella se zafó del agarre de este, se abrazó de él, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña –Dime que es mentira, dime que estás jugando- Levi dejó que se desahogara, quería consolarla.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que ella se calmó. Él en ningún momento le devolvió el abrazo. Ojala lo hubiera hecho.

-Levi yo…-

-Dime Capitán, no somos iguales- la interrumpió y se odio.

Ella dio dos pasos para atrás asustada. Bajo la cabeza derrotada, y gimoteo, de pronto, con sus últimas fuerzas, hizo un perfecto saludo militar –Señor, permiso para retirarme- él sintió terror, si ella salía de ese lugar sería el fin, lo vio en sus ojos.

Sus pies parecían plomo, no podía reaccionar. Logró asentir con la cabeza. La vio darle la espalda y salió con prisa. Antes de que cerrara la puerta se miraron por última vez esa noche.

.

No la volvió a ver hasta el día de su boda. Al día siguiente de que hablaran, ella había pedido cambio de escuadrón, se fue junto a Hanji. Durante esas dos semanas ella lo había evitado y pocas veces la había visto de lejos. Algunos lo trataron de igual forma, otros con cierto desprecio, Hanji le hablaba lo justo y Mike, luego de olerlo, le miro con tristeza, mas no dijo nada.

Hasta ese día.

Se sentía nervioso, los de la Legión estarían presentes, Petra estaría presente.

.

El lugar estaba lleno, muy a su pesar y de querer algo más "intimo", volteo a ver a Erwin que se encontraba ajunto a él. Escuchó música sonar y como se ponían de pie los invitados, había aguantado olímpicamente las ganas de buscarla y se centró en la imagen de la hermosa rubia quien sonreía con cierta felicidad. Levi tenía que buscar las cosas buenas dentro de las malas, sin lamentarse.

La ceremonia comenzó, aunque se quedó ido, pensó en su madre, en Farlan e Isabel. Recordó a Erd y Gunter y a Ouro persiguiendo a Petra. Petra.

-…hasta que la muerte los separe?- Volvió en sí. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Escuchaba su respiración. Sintió la adrenalina en la punta de sus dedos.

Volteo sobre su hombro, y la vio. Tenía los ojos, mejillas y orejas rojas.

-Acepto- se escuchó decir. Petra le sonrió. Quizá por los nervios, quizá se burlaba de él, no lo sabía, no le preguntaría.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, dejó que Historia le tomara del brazo y salieron del lugar saludando a los invitados, cuando Levi llego cerca de su escuadrón, todos lo felicitaron.

-Estas hermosa Historia, felicidades- dijo Petra sonriendo. Eren le tomaba la mano y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Levi mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

Luego de eso, la volvió a ver sentada en una mesa aparte, riendo de algo que decía Hanji. Petra levanto la vista y sus miradas conectaron.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ella dejo de sonreír, él sonrió levantado un poco los labios. Los ojos de ambos se humedecieron, ella negó con la cabeza. Él desvió la mirada hasta su ahora esposa, quien platicaba con Erwin, cuando volteo su vista, observo a Petra reclinada hacia el oigo de Eren, probablemente le dijera algo. De pronto, Eren lo volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Petra se despidió de todos sonriendo, Eren solo se despidió de Mikasa con un gesto. Ambos le dieron la espalda y noto la mano de Eren sobre la espalda baja de ella, en el lugar exacto donde le gustaba descansar sus brazos cuando la besaba y abrazaba. Los celos le picarón. La extraño. En algún segundo ella le miró por sobre el hombro " _adiós"_ leyó de sus labios. _"Sin importar cual elección sea la más sabía, hasta alcanzar los resultados, nadie sabe con certeza si debió de tomarla o no"_ recordó le dijo a Eren aquella vez cuando casi la pierde, _"Ten fe"_ gritó su mente.

Se puso de pie con fuerza, Historia y Erwin lo miraron confusos.

-Erwin necesitamos hablar-.

Levi expresó esa noche por primera vez lo que sentía, y cuestionó las órdenes de su amigo y superior. Dejó en claro sus sentimientos por Petra y le dio varias opciones para salir de aquello, así como el por qué no era apto para llevar acabo aquella misión.

Erwin lo miró.

-Sin arrepentimientos- le contestó. –Lo siento-. Erwin lo miró con pena por primera vez en su vida.

Esa noche Levi se permitió pensar en sus decisiones. Y las lágrimas amenazaron en salir de sus ojos.

.

Habían pasado más de 17 años desde la muerte de Erwin.

Esa mañana en particular recordó el último día que observo a detalle a Petra. Fue el día que había conocido el mar. Ese día había sentido la brisa en su cara y deseo que Petra estuviera junto a él, Petra estaba cerca, pero tenía a Hanji y Mikasa a cada lado, mientras Armin jugaba con Eren cerca del agua salada. Luego, la batalla por la libertad se desato, lucho nuevamente contra el titán bestia y vengo a Erwin. Había acabado muy herido, era de tarde y pudo ver el naranja del atardecer… Petra.

Esa mañana, su primogénito estaba por cumplir 18 años, Historia quería celebrar a lo grande. El Príncipe Kilian Ackerman Reiss, era idéntico a su padre, pero su cabello era de un rubio cenizo, el tono medio entre sus padres, estaba bien educado, pero tenía más de la personalidad del padre, a pesar de ello, tenía gestos de su madre. Levi miró a su hijo y recordó el día en que fue concebido, fue justo en la noche de bodas, había bebido lo suficiente como para concebirlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, había bebido lo justo para dejar de arrepentirse.

-Ya es hora para comenzar a asearte para la cena- su hijo lo miró y asintió dejando el libro que tenía entre sus manos en el lugar justo de donde lo había tomado. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando el joven paso sus dedos por la madera del librero y gruño.

Cuando el príncipe salió de la habitación Levi se permitió relajarse un momento. Se hundió en su sillón favorito, justo frente a la ventana de la biblioteca, veía el amanecer y atardecer cada mañana. La puerta sonó con golpes suaves.

-Dígale a la reina que enseguida subiré a nuestra habitación-. El silencio lo acompañó nuevamente.

.

-Su majestad- escuchó Historia detrás de ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Armin, Mikasa, Jean! Saben que aquí pueden dejarse de formalidades- Los abrazo con fuerza a los tres. –Díganme cómo están, ya los extrañaba-. El grupo comenzó a platicar de tiempos pasados, de cuando entraron juntos a la academia.

-Su majestad, chicos- el grupo volteo a verlos. Historia gimió de alegría y un grito de felicidad los alerto –¡tía mikasa!- un pequeño de cabellos oscuro casi negro y ojos azules salió detrás de Eren corriendo justo a los brazos de la chica.

-Milos, ten cuidado, saluda a la reina- dijo Eren con cierto enfado. El niño se escondio tras de Mikasa.

-Y tu hermosa, cómo te llamas- preguntó la reina a la niña que Eren traía en brazos, la niña era la viva imagen de la madre con los ojos del padre. Su vestido era de un tono rosa bebé, con las mangas abombadas, tenía un chupón amarillo y miraba con curiosidad a Historia.

-No han podido quitarle el chupón por lo que veo- dijo Armin acercándose, tomó a la niña en brazos, ella le miró a los ojos y luego se colgó de su cuello-

-Se llama Estela, tiene menos de tres años- Historia miró al hijo de Eren quien tendría doce años y luego miró a Eren- Pues es algo la diferencia- comentó divertida. Eren comenzó a rascarse la espalda nervioso y se sonrojo.

-Ves Eren, te dije que no lo hagan como conejos- dijo burlón Jean, quien recibió un golpe por parte de Mikasa -¿Qué te ocurre mujer? Me dejaras sin costillas-

-Esta Milos- contestó.

-Un día dejaras huérfano a nuestro hijo- reprochó con falsa molestia Jean, mientras se tocaba el lugar del golpe. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Buenas noches- escucharon a sus espaldas.

-Querido, que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-

-Su majestad- Saludaron los presentes con una pequeña inclinación de respeto.

-Tsk, mocosos, no hagan eso, hemos visto la suficiente cantidad de muertes como para estas ridiculeces- Levi se cruzó de brazos y con disimulo miró a la pequeña. En secreto Levi conocía algunas cosas sobre la vida de "ellos", pero decidió no seguir atormentándose luego del nacimiento del niño.

El grupo se separó, los hombres se fueron cerca de las escaleras, no por la vista sino por estar cerca de las bebidas, las mujeres tomaron a los niños y fueron cerca del salón de baile para que pudieran tener más espacio.

-¿Dónde está Petra?- preguntó Armin mientras tomaba una copa de la mesa.

-Está hablando con ella. No quería venir…- Eren tomó hasta la última gota de alcohol que había en su copa de un trago -…la obligo a ponerse vestido- dijo en tono trágico. Los hombres se quedaron mirando con cara preocupada, Levi alzó una ceja.

-Ella tiene el carácter del idiota de Eren- dijo Jean. –Ella es más de ir con pantalones- explicó al rey al verlo confundido.

-Sólo que en hermosa- chistó Armin. Los hombres rieron.

-Ey! Es mi pequeña!- gritó furioso Eren.

-Oh lo hubieras visto el día que un niño se le declaró- Armin y Eren abrieron los ojos como platos, el primero frunció el ceño, el segundo explotó en risa.

Una joven del servicio se acero a Levi y le dijo algo al oído. Levi se despidió de los chicos y se fue a sentar al trono donde ya lo esperaba Historia con la misma sonrisa en los labios desde que la conoció. Luego de algunos años, aprendió a quererla, le había sido leal, no solo por ser la reina y madre de su hijo, sino realmente, porque quería… aun así, había días en que Levi miraba el amanecer y el atardecer y pensaba en ella. Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver a Hanji quien le sonrió, sus ojos mostraban nostalgia, en esos años habían perdido comunicación, la muerte de Erwin le había afectado de sobre manera, Hanji le había confesado que ellos igual tenían un romance pero estaban conscientes que jamás serían una pareja formal, ninguno quería dejar esa vida y ponían su carrera antes de cualquier cosa. Hace unos 8 años, se enteró que tenía unos gemelos, idénticos a ella.

El sonido de las trompetas hizo que se colocara con más rectitud en su asiento. Su hijo fue presentado, le vio ir bajando de las escaleras, con su mismo gesto y esto le hizo sonreír orgulloso abiertamente, por un segundo.

El príncipe se puso de pie junto a su padre, se le veía algo aburrido, pero Levi pudo percibir el segundo exacto del cambio de su actitud, los ojos de su hijo se abrieron, tenía la espalda algo tensa y movía sus dedos, como cuando estaba nervioso. Levi trato de mirar lo que su hijo miraba cuando la vio.

Una chica, de tez ligeramente morena, su cabello largo caía por sus hombros en ondas, el color quizá chocolate, quizá tirándole a rojizo, labios pequeños y rosa, sus ojos… sus ojos, y Levi se perdió. Levi la busco entre la multitud. Levi estaba seguro de ese color ámbar. Ella era idéntica a Eren, pero los ojos, los ojos eran iguales a los de Petra, Levi lo sabía bien. Vio al pequeño abrirse paso entre los invitados para estar junto a su hermana, seguido por Eren cargando a la pequeña. Enfoco su vista a la chica y un cabello rojizo salió por detrás de ella. Petra le susurraba algo al oído, la chica se sonrojo y sonrió levemente, igual relajo los hombros. Levi no pudo evitar quedársela viendo. Petra lo miró y sonrió, le hizo un gesto para que sonriera, Levi solo hizo una media sonrisa.

Los aplausos comenzaron y se invitó a todos a pasar a los comedores. La familia real tenía su propia mesa junto con los altos mandos del ejército y la nobleza. Tanto el padre como el hijo buscaban el color ámbar. De pronto, su esposa coloco su mano sobre si hombro, él volvió a la realidad, estaba casado, ella estaba casada.

La velada siguió, a pesar de todos los años siendo rey, no podía acostumbrarse a la multitud. Levi camino entre las personas saludando propiamente, como había aprendido. Pasó por uno de los balcones y decidió salir. Levi observo las estrellas por un momento, se sentía libre, eran tiempos de paz, podría morir en ese momento y todo habría valido la pena. La puerta se abrió de golpe, iba a decir algo pero solo se quedó observando.

-Eren cálmate por favor- dijo Petra quien cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-Cómo piensas que me calme Petra, viste la cara que puso el mocoso cuando la vio, es una niña, y ahora resulta que se van a caminar al jardín- Levi al escuchar eso, miró hacia abajo y pudo identificar a su hijo, era más alto que él, había sacado algo de su tío después de todo. Aun así, a pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad, lo veía nervioso.

-Serás idiota, tenías la misma edad cuando me conociste, y te recuerdo tenías casi 19 cuando ella nació- Petra mecía a la niña en brazos.

-Es diferente- contesto indignado. –De todos modos, 15 no es igual a 19, ella se casará a los 40-

-Serás…- ella se interrumpió –Su majestad- e hizo una hermosa reverencia. Levi se le quedó mirando.

-Levi, deberías de decirle a tu hijo que mi pequeña Maiara no está en edad casadera- dijo a la defensiva.

-Su reina se casó a los 16- Eren lo miró con desdén.

-Tiene razón Su Majestad, pero… estos son otros tiempos-. Ambos hombres se observaron por segundos.

-Eren- susurró Petra. Eren la miró y su rostro cambio. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, podía ver amor en ellos, Petra era un ser que debía ser amado con esa devoción. Petra se acercó a su Esposo, este le tomó el rostro y le besó la frente, intercambiaron algunas palabras. Levi sintió que no debía mirar, sentía que estaba interfiriendo en esa intimidad y más que eso, le dolía, ver que el pequeño idiota era correspondido.

-Permiso- dijo

-Oh espera Levi, no seas tan idiota como mi esposo- dijo Petra. Levi se quedó de piedra. Petra le entregó a Eren la pequeña que estaba dormida. Se miraron un segundo más y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la fiesta. –Busca a Mirlo, debe estar con Mikasa… entro en unos minutos, te amo- le dijo fuerte.

-También te amo, te veo adentro- contesto Eren.

Petra se acercó al barandal y miró con ternura a su hija quien ahora estaba sentada en un banco cerca de una fuente. –Acércate Levi, no muerdo-

-Es hermosa- dijo mientras se acercaba y veía la misma escena. Nunca antes había visto a su hijo tan platicador.

-Gracias, le acabas de decir hermoso a mi esposo- se río.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, se relajó –lo decía por el color de sus ojos, son idénticos a los tuyos- ella lo miró. Estaba alegre y relajada.

-Eso dicen…- ambos guardaron silencio mirando a sus hijos. –A veces los extraño- Levi supo de inmediato a que se refería.

-Petra, perdóname por favor, casarme fue un plan de Erwin, yo…-

-Ya lo sé Levi- interrumpió Petra. Dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó de un salto en la barandilla. Levi se tensó, por puro instinto la tomo de la cintura, ella comenzó a reír, he hizo una broma por lo preocupon que se había vuelto.

-Antes de morir Erwin me lo dijo, para ese entonces Historia estaba embarazada y yo comenzaba a tener varias situaciones con Eren, quería arreglar las cosas creo…- medito un momento -probablemente, le pesaba la culpa, pero yo tome mi elección, yo decidí esto y no me he arrepentido ni un solo día de mi vida- Suspiró con fuerza, se bajó del barandal –Le iré a decir que ya es hora y que su padre está a punto de volverse titán- bromeo.

Levi miró como ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta -¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó.

Ella sin voltear respondió -Lo soy Levi- Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se miraron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían –Sin arrepentimientos-.

-Sin arrepentimientos- contestó.

Levi se quedó en el balcón, observó por un rato como su hijo interactuaba, también vio cuando Eren y Petra con sus otros hijos se acercaban por ella.

Por primera vez Levi sonrío contento con sus decisiones.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-


End file.
